You Make Me Love You
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Depois da técnica angelical Leon e Sora decidem ter uma conversa num dia de chuva. LeonSora


**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star & CIA não me pertence, faço isso sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão. A história se passa após o termino do Lago dos Cisnes. E Por favor quem tiver diabetes não leia, muiito doce... xD

**Música da Songfic:** Seven Things - Miley Cyrus

_**You Make me Love you**_

.

.

.

Após descer do trapézio e agradecer a todos juntamente com seus companheiros saiu do palco animada. Todos os companheiro a parabenizavam, mas ela não estava realmente ouvindo, apenas prendia seu olhar em Leon, nos olhos dele. Os dois fitavam-se tão intensamente que tudo ao redor não parecia existir.

- Sora! - gritou May correndo até ela e pulando em cima da menina parabenizando-a.

- Obrigada May! - disse sorrindo para a amiga.

Elas separaram-se e May deixou-a novamente sozinha com Leon. Ele aproximou-se dela sorrindo. Ela vendo isso sorriu mais abertamente e então se abraçaram.

- Muito obrigada. - disse ele. - Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo... Por tudo. Por me ajudar a realizar o sonho de minha irmã. - e abraçou-a fortemente.

- Não há o que agradecer. - respondeu ela abraçando-o também, antes de irem cada um para seu camarim retirar as fantasias trocaram olhares e sorrisos. Estava claro que algo mais acontecia ali.

**...**

A chuva caia intensamente, todos se recolhiam dentro de seus quartos ou estavam conversando em algum lugar do prédio, já que era o dia de folga. Mas ela não. Encontrava-se completamente encharcada na praia, caminhando lentamente por entre a tempestade.

Sentia os pingos de chuva caírem sobre sua pele com intensidade, mas nada era pior que a verdadeira tempestade que habitava seu interior. Depois de sua apresentação com Leon, algo havia mudado em seu interior.

Quando o via seu coração disparava, quando ouvia a voz dele sua pele se arrepiava, quando pensava nele as borboletas na barriga entravam em ação. Não sabia mais o que pensar, sabia que seus sentimentos por ele haviam mudado, que gostava dele... Não... Não gostava apenas, queria tê-lo para si, amá-lo como uma pessoa nunca amara antes, queria que ele fosse seu.

Balançou a cabeça, estava delirando. Tê-lo para si, era uma coisa impossível. Olhando para o céu escuro por causa das nuvens que ainda derramavam água em sua cabeça não viu uma pessoa a sua frente o que fez-la trombar com ela.

- Desculpe... - disse olhando para a pessoa. - Leon?! - perguntou surpresa.

- Sora, o que faz aqui?! Vai pegar um resfriado.

Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada, não por estar na chuva e pegar provavelmente um resfriado e ser pega no flagra, mas sim pela preocupação que ele estava demonstrando por ela.

Pegou-a pela mão e juntos correram até um café próximo, onde puderam entrar e se abrigar, pelo menos momentaneamente da chuva.

Pediram um chocolate quente para se aquecerem e sentaram-se numa das meses. Tomavam a bebida fumegante lentamente, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Sora, precisamos conversar.

Ela apenas olhou-o curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

- Claro... Sobre o que quer falar?

- Sobre nós... - ela olhou-o incrédula. - Depois de nossa apresentação eu não consegui mais parar de pensar nisso e mesmo eu incerto sobre falar ou não, eu não agüento mais guardar isso para mim.

Eles encararam-se longamente antes que ele voltasse a falar.

- Eu gosto de você Sora. Não por você ter me ajudado ou simplesmente te achar uma garota legal. Eu gosto de você, eu amo você... Desde que eu percebi que você me desafiou, você me fez temer desde muito tempo. Você é especial. Você fez meu coração bater mais rápido, você é a única que pode me fazer feliz.

Os olhos dela então se encheram de lágrimas e várias caíram pela pele molhada dela. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nada saiu. Desistindo de falar, sorriu e abraçou o homem. Separou-se dele apenas o suficiente para juntar seus lábios ao dele fazendo com que respondesse a ele, mostrando tudo que sentia com aquela declaração.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e continuou a beijá-la, abraçando-a pela cintura.

**...**

Sora encontrava-se sentada no trapézio, tomando fôlego após uma série de acrobacias. Avistou Leon adentrando o espaço e lançando um olhar primeiramente a ela. Sorrindo encarou-o por algum tempo antes de voltar ao seu treinamento.

Enquanto fazia acrobacias, pensava como estava sendo maravilhoso estar com ele apesar dos defeitos. Ele era vaidoso, dependendo do assunto, notou que era ligeiramente inseguro, que amava, mas também não deixava de olhar as outras meninas, a fazia rir, mas também chorar, mas a pior coisa que ela odiava nele era que ele fazia amá-lo.

Sorriu soltando o trapézio e caindo na rede de segurança apesar de ter tantas coisas que ela não gostava nele havia muitas das quais adorava nele.

Sentou-se ao lado dele tomando um pouco d'água. Olhou para o rosto dele encarando-o nos olhos, não parando de sorrir.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Estava pensando nas coisas que eu gosto sobre você.

- E quais seriam?

- Seu cabelo, seus olhos, quando você usa seus velhos jeans, quando nós nos beijamos fico hipnotizada. Você me faz rir, me faz chorar... Sua mão na minha me deixa encabulada. Mas a coisa que eu mais gosto que você faz... É que você me faz te amar.

Diante daquela declaração, Leon não pode deixar de beijá-la longamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura, deixando os corpos próximos e cada vez mais aquecidos pelo momento.

- Eu te amo... - murmurou entre os lábios dela. - Muito...

- Eu também... Quero ficar com você Leon, pra sempre...

- Nós ficaremos...

**...**

- E desde então Kaleido Stage é conhecido como um dos melhores. Não apenas por ter personagens de importância mundial, mas por ter uma história de luta e amor. - disse uma menina de cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos.

- E nós poderemos ver Leon e Sora? - perguntou uma menininha.

- No momento meus pais estão num treinamento, mas creio que em breve eles virão, pois tenho que começar o meu... - sorriu a todas as pessoas ai presentes que fazia excursão apenas para conhecer o tão famoso lugar.

- Olha eles ali mamãe! - gritou a mesma menininha apontando duas pessoas caminhando na direção deles.

Leon e Sora aproximavam-se lentamente do grupo e logo foram abordados por todos que queriam inúmeros autógrafos e fotos.

- Fool... Será que eu vou conseguir fazer a técnica angelical?

- Só treinando para saber Rachel...

- É... Acho que sim... - e sorrindo, vendo a fama que sua mãe e pai conseguiram, saiu correndo para a sala de treinamentos, precisava treinar muito, sua apresentação logo chegaria e para se tornar a verdadeira estrela de Kaleido Star, apenas com muita garra e esforço próprio assim como a mãe.

Mas além de tudo... - subiu no trampolim iniciando sua acrobacia. - necessitava de muito amor...

* * *

Fim! E aí o que acharam da minha one?! Fofa? Chata? Muuiiito doce? Bom quero saber! Reviews please! ;D

Ja nee Pammy-sama.


End file.
